


Badassitude assumée - Prompt n°11 : « Assassin »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Badassitude assumée [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Marathon Faradien, prompt
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:12:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le seul but de l'entraînement de Maul avait été de faire de lui l'assassin ultime. /Marathon Faradien - Day 42/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Badassitude assumée - Prompt n°11 : « Assassin »

**Author's Note:**

> /Marathon Faradien - Day 42/
> 
> Ce prompt est inspiré d'une phrase de la chanson « Assassin » de Muse, qui, une fois sortie de son contexte (chanson engagée contre la dictature), m'a plutôt fait penser à Darth Maul :3 (Il faudrait peut-être que j'arrête un jour d'avoir des connexions bizarres dans mon cerveau xD)

Son entraînement avait fait de Maul ce qu'il était devenu aujourd'hui. Déchaîné et solitaire, une arme unique au poing de Sidious, et allié inestimable dans le Grand Plan fomenté par les Sith de la lignée de Darth Bane. Un assassin était né, répandant le sang au nom d'une cause plus grande que lui.

**Author's Note:**

> C'est tout pour cette semaine :) Le douzième prompt est prêt, et je le publierai peut-être en avance (vu que j'ai apparemment le droit à des vacances éclair le week-end prochain), mais... ce sera aussi très probablement le dernier. Du moins pour le moment. Si j'ai un jour de nouvelles idées, je vous les ferais bien sûr partager ;)
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser une review :D


End file.
